


A Woman's Name

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2020 [1]
Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kamille gets captured and ends up at the mercy of the Man from Jupiter, who has quite the plan in mind for him...
Relationships: Paptimus Scirocco/Kamille Bidan
Series: January Batch 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667422
Kudos: 8





	A Woman's Name

**Author's Note:**

> For Anailater.

Kamille was a man’s name. He was a man.  
  
That’s what kept running through Kamille Bidan’s head after everything had begun to tumble down. And at this point, he wasn’t too sure if it was true, given the way he had changed ever since he arrived at his cell…  
  
He could vividly recall the chaotic incident that had led to his current imprisonment. A malfunction in the Zeta’s controls led to his allies being routed, and in exchange for their safety, he gave himself up. It wasn’t something that he usually condoned, but since they could take the machine home with them, it had to be done.  
  
He just didn’t expect to come face to face with one of the highest-ranked Titans after he arrived at his destination. That slimy smile from the man from Jupiter immediately set him off, especially as a devilish headache started to ripple through his mind. Just looking at that monster disguised as a man-made it hard to see straight.  
  
It didn’t take long before the two of them were left alone in an interrogation chamber, where the light quietly shone down on the blue-haired boy, keeping him illuminated in comparison to the Newtype that stood cleverly hidden in the shadows.  
  
“Tell me, boy. What is your name?” The man from Jupiter asked as he slowly put his hands on the table, staring into his captive’s eyes with a sly, yet benign smile on his face.  
  
Kamille returned the favor with a glare. “Kamille Bidan. I thought Jerid ranted enough about me to his allies.” He muttered with a quiet tone, not wanting to give his captor too much satisfaction.  
  
“Ah, yes. Officer Messa. He certainly has a mouth on him. Always on about that ‘girl’ who kept besting him and ruining his life. I suppose that would be you, then?” Scirocco let his smile curve ever slightly…  
  
Which was more than enough to set off the captive youth. “Kamille’s a man’s name. I am a man.” He asserted as he stood up, slamming his fists onto the table as his glare intensified. “You won’t make that mistake again.”  
  
The man from Jupiter continued to smile with too much glee. “I won’t, Kamille. However, I have to correct you.” As he spoke, the pulses of his Newtype power started pulsing out of his head, causing the boy standing on the other side of the table to stumble back into his seat. “Your name is just that, a name. I’m sure by the time you’re ready to be returned to your allies, that you’ve learned that lesson quite well.”  
  
Those words would ring throughout the young man’s head from that day forward, slowly grinding away at his psyche bit by bit.  
  
\---  
  
It had been a week since he arrived at the Titans compound and a week since he had met Paptimus Scirocco. Over those few days, he had come to learn a little more about the way that his enemies dealt with their missions and what they were looking forward to once the AEUG had been dealt with. All from the comfort of his cell, which had been specially decorated with a few luxury goods courtesy of the man from Jupiter.  
  
Kamille had to admit, he had been mistaken. The Titans… they were still scum, he could tell that much. But they were still human. Occasionally, one of the other officers would wander over to his cell and talk a little with him, try to learn about his past. Not that he got to learn much, as almost every time they tried to have that conversation, Scirocco was not far away. And whenever the man from Jupiter came by, the young Newtype knew exactly what was in store for him…  
  
He still remembered the screams that had left his body after those encounters. He had been strapped to a chair within the depths of the compound, where nobody but the man from Jupiter was allowed to enter. It would just be the two of them, and all of the tools that the latter had at his disposal.  
  
Initially, he had been torturing him. Subjecting him to pain beyond his wildest imagination. That was where those screams came from. The long hours where he had been deprived of his sight and his hearing, just so that the sensations could spear through him that much more potently.  
  
Then, after a few days of the man from Jupiter’s rougher methods… He started talking to him once again. Arguing with him over ideals. Over what made him tick. He didn’t force him to endure pain that no man could ever hope to survive. He just talked to him.  
  
Hours upon hours went by as the two talked, and all of it masked the true intention of these sessions. Only as the week had come to an end did Kamille realize that something was wrong, and it was all thanks to the way his nipples had begun to brush up against the tank top that they had given him. They were oddly puffy, and…  
  
“Sensitive, Kamille?” The boy snapped back to reality, as he sat within the chair he had been strapped to so many times over the last week.  
  
The blue-haired boy blinked a few times before nodding almost submissively, a far cry from how he had acted just a week ago. “A little. Just…”  
  
“You should be.” Scirocco cut him off, as he slowly put his hand underneath the young boy’s chin. “The cocktail of drugs you’ve been injected with over this last week has begun to take effect.” His smile was as devilish as he was cruel, as he started pinching the youth’s nipple as it poked its way against his tanktop.  
  
Kamille was quick to let out a moan as the button-sized nipple sent a shock through his body, a pleasurable one that he never could’ve imagined feeling so wonderful. “W-What do you... What did you do..?” Normally, he’d be incensed. He’d be upset about all of this… and yet, he couldn’t work up the anger…  
  
“Remember what I told you before, Kamille Bidan. Your name is just that, a name. It neither describes a man, nor a woman.” The man from Jupiter lectured him as he leaned closer, letting his hand slowly slide up the youth’s cheek… “But I know what it describes. A beautiful Newtype, who I would want at my side.”  
  
The kiss that followed was something that the boy couldn’t have anticipated, as he felt his heart stop. The drugs that had filled his system, the same drugs that had gradually tampered with his emotions and his body… those very same drugs made him respond positively to this romantic approach from a man he very well should be hating with all of his body. He should be tearing himself out of this chair, right then and there…  
  
Instead, Kamille just returned the kiss, refusing to put up any sort of defense against the man that had captured him. The man that had changed him…  
  
The man who owned him, from this point forward…  
  
\---  
  
A month passed since then. The Titans were crushing the AEUG thanks to the latter’s lack of an ace pilot and an ace up their sleeve. It wouldn’t take long before everything would fall into place, and the man from Jupiter would let the curtain fall on this farce of a conflict. And all it took, was a little trick and a bit of torture.  
  
He smiled serenely for the first time in a long while as he looked at the shorter woman at his side. A woman dressed in a uniform almost matching his own, with a bit of a feminine touch to bring out her assets. They were petite, but that’s what he liked about them. That slight pudge on her hips, the way her chest pushed out in the most minimal of ways. She was his perfect woman, in every sense of the word.  
  
Amazing how she had been a man just a few weeks ago. “Kamille? Are you ready for the war to come to an end? Once we’ve secured victory, I would like to return to Jupiter and spend a little time alone with you. Just the two of us.”  
  
The changed woman looked up at her beloved and smiled, adjusting her uniform slightly in the process. “I couldn’t be happier with that, Scirocco. I’d love it.” Her voice still had a boyish tint to it, but she didn’t show a sign of struggling with her identity. She knew that she was his and that she had been his ever since she stepped foot in this compound. As she should’ve been, from the very beginning.  
  
Even after everything the drugs had done to her, she couldn’t muster up a single speck of anger towards her beloved. Maybe it was because of the hold that he demonstrated over her mind. Maybe it was because of all the torture having broken her… Or maybe, it was just because of the genuine love that they shared. She couldn’t tell, and she didn’t bother worrying too much about it at this point. She had accepted her role as his lover, the one who would stand at his side...  
  
Kamille was a name. And she was a woman.


End file.
